Inhuman
by Chaos' Ace
Summary: Word: Inhuman · Pronunciation: in·hu·man · Definition: Not human in nature or character. An anthology of 9 stories capturing the cryptic love between Sasuke and Sakura.
1. Just Like Old Times

**Hi guys! **

**This is the start of my inhuman anthology, I hope it goes well and captivates you. Some of the stories will be spin-offs or sequels to previous stories I have written. **

**If anyone is interested, these one-shots are up for adoption, just PM me. :D **

**Credits:  
****Nonumaru: For proofreading. **

**Disclaimer:  
****I do not own Naruto. **

**Summary:  
****Word: Inhuman ****·** Pronunciation: in·hu·man **·** Part of Speech: Adjective **·** Definition: Not human in nature or character. An anthology of 9 stories that capture the cryptic love between Sasuke and Sakura. 

* * *

Inhuman: Chapter 1: Just Like Old Times 

**Name:  
**Vampire

**Pronunciation:  
**Vam·pire

**Origin:  
**Slavic

**Definition:  
**A corpse supposed, in European folklore, to leave its grave at night to drink the blood of the living by biting their necks with long pointed canine teeth.

**Powers:  
**Immortal · Enhanced Strength · Enhanced Senses · Enhanced Speed · Unnatural Healing · Flight · Shape shifting · Absorption · Psychic Powers · Telekinesis · Pyrokinesis

**Weaknesses:  
**Staking · Sunlight · Decapitation · Drowning · Fire · Silver · Garlic · Holy Symbols · Running Water · Invitation · Arithmomania

Vlad the Impaler · Erzsébet Báthory · Carmilla

* * *

It was a chilly night as a single figure walked the dark streets, a midnight black cloak gracefully flowing behind her. A flash reflected off her plastic fangs glued onto her real teeth. Her crimson stiletto shoes clicked against the ground as she walked briskly towards her destination. Lustrous pink hair was tied in a loose plait that reached her waist which swished as she swung her hands, one of them holding a plastic pumpkin bag filled with various confections.

The beautiful woman with shining emerald eyes looked no older than eighteen, her pale and flawless complexion contributing to her youthfulness even more. She had just finished trick or treating, all the families surprised by the appearance of a lone girl compared to the masses who had visited earlier, nonetheless they were very generous about giving her the remaining candy.

As she walked by deserted alleys with no lampposts, she felt like she was being watched. Just as the streetlights flickered, she remembered the family from the last house she visited, that warned her about a vampire wannabe out loose on the streets. Apparently, the so- called vampire kidnapped young girls and drained them of all their blood before washing all traces off with a highly corrosive acid. The rosette had seen all the pictures on the news, they were gruesome and to know someone like that was out of the prowl shook her to the very core.

She knew she shouldn't be out alone, especially when the stakes were so high. The rosette was just a few blocks away from her apartment when a large hand darted out from the shadows and dragged her in to an alley. The hand covering her mouth kept her from crying out for help, another rough hand pinned her to the concrete wall, engulfing her in darkness.

"Someone like you shouldn't be out this late. Haven't you heard the news, Girly?"

The rosette struggled more when she felt the stranger breath on her neck, the warmth of his breath sending shivers down her spine. She felt her heart beat quicken even more as her captor started fiddling with the buttons of her costume. "Stop it," she begged, desperately attempting to break free. During her struggle, she desperately looked out onto the main street, hoping someone would pass by or at least a car so the murderer would be discouraged. The man could see the fear in her eyes and shuddered in pleasure.

"No one's going to save you now, you're going to be my Halloween treat—"

He was abruptly cut off when the girl freed one of her legs and sent a powerful blow into his crotch. The man stumbled backwards, crutching his groin, groaning in pain. The rosette took the chance and darted for freedom. The lights seemed so close yet so far as a strong tug on her cape sent her back into the darkness.

"You bitch!" The monster sent the girl flying into the wall again, eyes lighting up in excitement as red dripped from the neck. Her skin had been scrapped against the harsh texture of the wall resulting in bleeding. Realising her mouth had not been covered; the rosette opened her mouth to call for help. Before she even had the chance, the man struck her across the face, the silver ring on his finger only making the sting more painful.

More blood.

The vampire licked his lips, not noticing how the girl's head remained to the side. Her eyes were wide open, petrified. He finally noticed her strange posture and when he saw her eyes, he felt himself go cold. Her eyes were still the shocking green they had always been, but now her pupils had turned into slits, and they were full of anger.

His instincts screamed at him to run but his pride kept him put even as her head slowly moved back to its original position. But when she raised a hand to rip off the false teeth to throw them on the ground, when he still saw the glint of inhumane canines, he bolted —or at least tried to.

Even when he turned around, she was right in front of him. Curling her lip over her sharp fangs, she snarled at him, her eyes widening even more. Paralysed with fear, the man could do nothing as the woman grabbed him by the collar and lifted him effortlessly. His feet dangled, unable to touch the ground. Before he could try to escape, he was slammed into the same wall she had been up against moments ago. But this time, there were no chances of escape.

The woman's sharp nails dug into his skin, drawing blood. Her snarl turned into a maniacal grin, "You humans are getting stupider and stupider by the century." The man had no time to question his bewilderment. In a flash, her fangs were embedded into his neck, his blood being drained by the second. As much as he tried, no amount of struggling managed to break the woman's iron grip. When she was finally sated, she brought a hand up to his head and without thinking twice, she snapped his neck.

She watched with vivid eyes as the life left his orbs, his lids closing never to open again. Still holding the man by the neck, she tossed his lifeless corpse into a dumpster opposite her. She didn't even bother hiding the dangling leg before walking in the opposite direction she came from, leaving the fallen candy on the ground.

"You're the epitome of obviousness, Sakura."

She did not need to turn to know out who it was who the new stranger was. A smirk graced her face, her fangs still poking over her lips. Turning slightly, she addressed the shadow at the entrance of the alley. "It's been a long time, Sasuke."

"Hn."

The sound of candy crunching beneath his feet alerted her of his oncoming approach. Still not bothering to turn, she replied to his one syllable reply with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Over an eon actually."

Only when she could feel his breath did she turn to face the stranger. His silky raven locks framed his beautiful, pale face. Two spots of red gazed out from the darkness at her, the black commas in his eyes spinning endlessly. He was a good head taller than her, she barley reaching his shoulders.

"Has it been that long?"

"I had almost forgotten we perceive time differently, but the truth is the truth, Sasuke."

"Is that so?" he asked, raising an elegant brow at her statement. She didn't miss how he eyed her not so modest outfit, smirking at it. "Come with me."

Sakura raised a brow, "You want us to be a team again?" Her tone was sceptical, "That's hard to believe."

She was suspicious of his confident smirk, "You can tell that to Naruto."

Sakura was surprised and almost gleeful, "You've found that idiot?"

"Hn, that stupid fox demon can't keep a low profile for long. He was in Paris, courting an angel from the Hyuga clan."

"A demon wooing an angel?"

"Hn, her cousin had the same reaction as you, except he tried to kill the idiot."

"Ha, Naruto can't die that easily."

"Don't say that in front of him, his ego is big enough."

Sakura had to laugh at that, a smile gracing her face, "It'll just be like the old times, no?"

"Hn."

As a car passed the alley, the only strange thing there was to see was there seemed to be a kind of unnatural fog in the dark passage, obscuring the sight of the body in the dumpster as the creatures of the night disappeared within the mist.

* * *

**So what did you think of the first chapter to my inhuman anthology? **

**I kind of liked it! **

**If you like it, please leave a review if you have any ideas. I already have the rest of the chapters planned out but I wouldn't mind adding some extra chapters just for you!**

**So review! **

**Ciao! **


	2. Mistletoe

**And helllllloooooooooo!**

**School is killing me! Three more years until university, I'm going to die... I just know it! So many projects and the hours of community and service are ludicrous!**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary:  
Word: Inhuman · Pronunciation: in·hu·man · Part of Speech: Adjective ·** **Definition: Not human in nature or character. An anthology of 9 stories capturing the cryptic love between Sasuke and Sakura.**

**_Thoughts_**

* * *

Inhuman: Chapter 2: Mistletoe

**Name:  
**Werewolf

**Pronunciation:  
**Were·wolf

**Origin:  
**Worldwide

**Definition:  
**A person who changes for periods of time into a wolf, typically when there is a full moon.

**Powers:  
**Shifting · Enhanced Strength · Enhanced Resilience · Enhanced Speed · Enhanced Senses · Regeneration · Lengthened Claws · Sharp Fangs · Self-control · Contagious Bite

**Weaknesses:  
**Silver · Mistletoe · Wolfsbane · Rye · Mountain Ash

Peter Stumpp · Lycaon · Thiess of Kaltenbrun

* * *

White flakes floated gently onto her body as Sakura trudged through the heavy snow-laden road. Her gloved hands were shoved into her coat pockets, but that was it. No scarf secured around her neck, no hat on her head, just her gloves. But the rosette seemed indifferent about it; in fact she was warmer than most people. However there was a reason for her unnatural body-heat. In simple words, Sakura Haruno was a werewolf.

She had been turned when she was seven; ten years had passed since then. Her sire had left her; luckily a certain blonde fox had helped her through rough times. Had she been left alone, there was no doubt she would have gone rogue and would have to be put down by the council.

In the supernatural world, there existed a body of various mythological creatures that kept the existence of creatures like them a secret. Even so, there was animosity among the races. It was inevitable that vampires and werewolves harboured a deep hatred against each other; it ran through their veins. It was the same with angels and daemons; it was in their nature to hate each other.

Funnily enough, Sakura had never encountered a creature of the night—and she was glad of it. She was a young werewolf; she didn't have full control over her transformations, which meant her powers weren't fully developed. She could handle her own against mortals but taking on another supernatural would most likely leave her in a bad shape.

**_Things would have been so much easier had my own creator not abandoned me! And apparently my life isn't bad enough because my phone's out of battery!_**

Staring at the blank screen, Sakura huffed as she pocketed the mobile. It was getting late and a full moon was nearing, she had to call Naruto to confirm her location just in case she went wild, he had to know where she was. **_I'll just have to borrow someone's._**

Unfortunately for her, there weren't many houses nearby and just when she thought she was out of luck, she spotted one not so far away from her current location. She eyed it sceptically, it looked just like the ones from horror movies, and it was dark and seemed abandoned. Had her animal senses not picked up the sound of footsteps from the house, she would have ignored it.

Deciding it was better than nothing and certain she could handle it if the occupier was a maniac, the rosette started making her way up to the path towards the house. As she got closer, she realised the house wasn't as creepy as she thought, yes it was still scary but it was elegant. It had a certain charm to it that she liked. When she reached the top of the hill, she realised it had been further than she had thought. There were no other houses in sight; her senses told her the nearest one was miles away. **_Oh well, less chances of me hurting someone then._**

Taking off a glove, she rapped on the door; three sharp knocks. Sooner than she anticipated, the door opened to reveal the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. Even though his physical attributes were stunning, it was his scent that rendered her breathless. His scent was amazing, the mix of all the things she loved; vanilla, cinnamon and something else she couldn't decipher; however it smelled quite a bit different from the other two. Moving to his face, she couldn't help but stare into his onyx eyes, almost drowning in them. He had a muscular build but not so that it looked disgusting, silky raven hair framed his pale face. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the man made a sound, breaking her staring.

Trying to keep her blush at way, she asked, "Sorry, my name is Sakura. Do you mind if I come in to borrow your phone? Mine's out of battery." She took out her phone to show the stranger the blank screen, just in case he thought she was a robber or something like that. She felt relief flow through her when he nodded, and turned to lead her into the house. The cold must have been getting to her because she swore she saw him smirk at her question. **_What's so funny about asking to enter a house? Is he a rapist? I'll kick his butt if he tries anything._**

Just as she was about to step in through the frame, she saw white above her. Freezing, she looked up in horror—mistletoe. Werewolves hated mistletoe; it was the equivalent of garlic to a vampire. Walking by it would cause nausea to run through her, actual physical contact would burn her. Her mind raced when the man turned back to see why he wasn't following her. "It's okay, I don't want to intrude. I'll stay here," she said rapidly, lying through her teeth, hoping he would buy it and get the phone quickly so she could go home. She let out the breath she had been holding when the man nodded again and entered a room to get the phone, she presumed.

She was right.

Not a minute had passed when the raven-haired man returned with the metal contraption in his hand. He walked right up to her and held out his hand, offering her it. As she reached out to take it, she wondered why he hadn't spoken a word since she arrived. **_Maybe he's a mute—_**

Sakura had no time to react when the man grabbed her outstretched hand and moved it upwards. The rosette had not expected such strength in his grip. She was going to sink a nail or two into him when she felt an excruciating burn in her hand. Her eyes shot up as she watched her hand turn a nasty red colour as the white flower burnt her flesh away. **_What's wrong with this guy? How does he know?_**

Not bothering to find out, Sakura tried to keep her supernatural abilities at bay when she channelled her strength into pulling back, he still did not let her go. The rosette felt her control slipping as the burn started to reach her elbow—then she snapped.

She did not care as her pupils narrowed into slits, her nails lengthening and her teeth sharpening. She couldn't care less as her hair grew longer and wilder, all she wanted was the pain to stop. Bringing her claws onto the man, she left five bloody scratches down his torso as he let her go. Sakura stumbled back onto the porch and down the steps, her feet sunk into the snow as her skin cooled down rapidly, the damaged tissues knitting itself back together as the seconds ticked by.

Sakura turned back to the man with angry eyes, she felt herself crouching, ready to shift into her wolf form. She was going to destroy him, she was going to rip him into shreds but before that, he was going to tell her how he knew mistletoes would end up hurting her.

But she could only stare as the man before her walked down the steps, approaching her with a smirk on his face. Sakura was not looking at his mouth though for his eyes had turned a vivid shade of red, blood red. She watched in bewilderment, as the scratches on his chest healed just like hers. She stared as his smirk turned into a horrifying grin, his teeth lengthening much more than hers, the points almost becoming invisible.

The werewolf started to shake in fear as he approached her, she didn't know what to do, no one had taught her. Her legs were paralysed as he traced a hand over her cheek, she heard her heart beating faster and faster—and was sure he could hear it too. The man chuckled at the frightened girl; he had lived for a long time but hadn't met a creature like her in centuries. Yes, she would be his next challenge. Leaning down to whisper into her ear, he took pleasure in her flinching at the closeness.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Honoured to meet you, Sakura," he breathed into her ear. She started to shake even more as his name came to light. The Uchihas were a clan of some of the oldest living vam—

"No," Sakura said to herself. Mustering enough courage to look into his maniacal eyes, she realised what she was up against, and what the unknown scent was—it was blood. "You're a vampire..."

He smirked.

* * *

**Poor Sakura, Sasuke's not going to let her go now!**

**Any of you catch the irony? Sasuke was smirking because it's vampires who need permission to enter the house yet Sakura's asking for it.**

**Also, don't ask why Sasuke had mistletoe hanging from his door, he just does. I mean, it's not like he was waiting for someone to knock on his door ... or was he? I have no idea...**

**If you liked this chapter, please tell me you did in the reviews.**

**The next chapter should be out soon! I do love writing mini chapters; I think it's much suited to me rather than multi-chaptered stories. I think I'll stick to one-shots and anthologies.**

**Ciao!**


	3. Gaze of Stone

**What's up!**

**I'm really enjoy writing this series, it's so much fun. The only thing's that bad is that I've come out with a rash on my face, it's so ITCHY!**

**I really want some ramen, and I want the next chapter for Naruto to come out. I want some more SasuSaku time; I think he's starting to accept her now. :D I'm so happy! If they don't end up together, I will kill Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary:  
Word: Inhuman · Pronunciation: in·hu·man · Part of Speech: Adjective ·** **Definition: Not human in nature or character. An anthology of 9 stories capturing the cryptic love between Sasuke and Sakura.**

**_Thoughts_**

* * *

Inhuman: Chapter 3: Gaze of Stone

**Name:  
**Basilisk

**Pronunciation:  
**Bas·i·lisk

**Origin:  
**Italian

**Definition:  
**A mythical reptile with a lethal gaze or breath, hatched by a serpent from a cock's egg.

**Powers:  
**Lethal Gaze · Stone-Breaking Breath · Fatal Venom

**Weaknesses:  
**Weasels · Common Rue · A Rooster's Crowing

Medusa · Stheno · Euryale

* * *

Red eyes.

She woke up in a forest, not knowing where she was. Sakura grumbled as she raised herself into a sitting position and looked at her surroundings. It was dark but she could see the outline of trees all around her. This was wrong, she lived in modern day Japan, there were no trees where she lived, and it was all buildings. Standing up, she realised the next strange thing—she was wearing a medieval dress. The last time she was conscious, she had been wearing her school uniform. This was truly bizarre.

Trying to remember where had last been, she recalled a computer screen featuring a myth about a once gorgeous but dangerous monster whose gaze would turn you into stone. It was late at night and it had been a random link she had clicked on, the context had captivated her and it wasn't long until it was tomorrow. She had just read the part where it was revealed that one of the monster's weakness was a weasel, but everything was fuzzy after that. Sakura couldn't retain when exactly she drifted off. **_But that doesn't explain why I'm in a forest._**

Touching the ground, she shivered when she felt the texture beneath her digits. Not wanting to believe reality, the rosette pinched herself using her nails. She winced when she felt a sting, realising she wasn't dreaming, Sakura felt a shiver go down her spine. Shaking her head, she decided she must be strong, she couldn't falter now. It was dark but her eyes had gotten use to it, she could now see more than the outlines of objects. Seeing a river nearby, she decided to follow it, knowing it would probably lead to civilisation. As she walked, Sakura desperately wanted to believe that she would wake up soon.

If it was dark before, it was getting worse and worse. Sakura now had to be cautious with each step, afraid of tripping and injuring herself. There was also the fear of feral beasts out on the prowl. Her hands were slightly in front of her just in case she walked into something.

Sakura felt like she had been walking for miles and soon her eyes started to close on her. It was like sitting through one of those really boring lessons you hated, the ones that make your eyes fail on you. Just when things couldn't get any worse, her foot stepped onto an unstable patch on leaves and it gave way. Feeling her heart race as she felt herself drop, she let out a scream and went down further than expected.

Her whole body fell and she disappeared underground. Scratches appeared on her pale skin as rocks scrapped against her. The rosette groaned when she landed on something bumpy and hard, she prayed that it hadn't injured her spine, immobilising her. Standing up, the woman groped a rock, using it as leverage. Her fingers ran over the stone, frowning when she felt a familiar pattern. The rosette knew the design from somewhere, but couldn't place the exact time she had seen it.

Staring into the darkness, she waited for her vision to adjust; it had momentarily disappeared from the shock when she fell. Inwardly delighted when she started to see things again, she turned to see the rock, wanting to know what had captivated her mind so.

She let out a scream of horror when she saw the twisted expression on the statue's face. Whirling around, her fear doubled even more when she saw more statues of people, their revulsion forever frozen in time. Sakura started to shake when her mind processed what really was happening.

She had to get out of here.

Sakura whimpered when she trailed her fingers along the rock, and felt the familiar sensation of someone's petrified hand. Tears built along her waterline, threatening to overflow. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard a noise coming from one of the corners of the cave, it grew louder and louder each passing second. Knowing it came from behind her, the rosette was reluctant about turning around. But when she felt something curl around her ankle, her eyes succumbed to the temptation—and how she wished she hadn't.

It was a disgusting creature. It couldn't even be called an animal, it was worse than a daemon. It had the body of a snake; its scales pitch black, the legs of a lizard and the crown of a rooster. It was the most horrifying sight she had ever seen, Sakura felt something burn in her stomach and knew it was bile. She resisted the urge to throw-up, focusing everything into not moving. **_Maybe if I stay still, it might think I'm one of the statues. But if it can hear by heartbeat, I'm screwed._**

**_Don't look into his eyes..._**

She had no qualms about listening to her conscience; her eyes snapped shut, refusing to meet the eyes of the monster. Hoping it would loose interest in her, she kept completely still. Sakura started to believe it had disappeared when a voice came out of nowhere.

_"I won't hurt you..."_

She almost jumped out of her skin when something cold traced up her arm. It wasn't the same cold as the statues, it was something different.

**_Don't look._**

Her gaze started lowering, unable to resist the temptation.

**_Don't look._**

She couldn't help it; she had always been a curious girl. That's how she ended up in this world in the first place.

**_Don't look._**

She looked.

And he was beautiful.

He had pale skin, his raven hair contrasting it delightfully. The tips of his spiky hair reached down to his well-structured chin. His mouth was formed into a smirk, the white of his teeth glinting in the dark. He had high cheekbones and his eyes—.

**_Don't look!_**

She looked.

He had crimson eyes, the most beautiful shade of red there ever was.

Sakura wanted to stare into his eyes forever, and he granted her wish.

Her body turned cold, she felt her limbs starting to stiffen. She felt her blood starting to thicken, it slowly solidifying. As much as she was frightened, she refused to be like the others. There was no fear on her face as she felt herself turning into stone; she would not be like the others.

_"You were the most interesting..."_

And those were the last words she heard before her vision finally turned black.

* * *

Sakura jolted up, out of breath.

She looked around, she was in her bedroom. The dim screen of her laptop lighting up the room just a bit. She looked back at the still-open website.

_Whoever stares into the eyes of the Basilisk will be frozen in time forever._

**_It was just a dream._**

* * *

**OMG!**

**This one was really difficult to write! I don't know why, it just was. I watching 'Hajime no Ippo', it's so awesome! I want to do Muay Thai but I don't know where to start it!**

**I'm also doing archery but since apparently I have a 'deformed' elbow (it's double-jointed which means it juts out), the rope keeps hitting my skin. I now have two UGLY bruises on my arm and it hurts. Not even the arm-guards help... It just hits the flesh that isn't covered... Help me...**

**And did you guys get the pun-thingy? A basilisk's weakness is a weasel and guess what Sasuke hated the most? Heh heh, Itachi the weasel. ;)**

**Review if you liked and even if you didn't, review!**

**Ciao!**


	4. Our Story

**Hey guys!**

**Here is the long awaited spin-off/sequel to 'The Dream Eater'! If you ever wanted a sequel to my first multi-chapter story, here it is!**

**Please, does anybody have a good recent romance anime to watch? And no harem and no anime that emphasises the female body.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary:  
Word: Inhuman · Pronunciation: in·hu·man · Part of Speech: Adjective ·** **Definition: Not human in nature or character. An anthology of 9 stories capturing the cryptic love between Sasuke and Sakura.**

* * *

Inhuman: Chapter 4: Our Story

**Name:  
**Daemon

**Pronunciation:  
**Dae·mon

**Origin:  
**Greek

**Definition:  
**A divinity or supernatural being of a nature between gods and humans.

**Powers:  
**Telepathy · Telekinesis · Superhuman Strength · Enhanced Endurance · Sight · Resurrection · Mind Control · Pyrokinesis · Conjuration

**Weaknesses:  
**Exorcism · Crucifix · Angels · Salt · Pure Iron · Holy Water

Lilith · Astaroth · Asag

* * *

_Once upon a time there was a normal girl who had lost her father._

_She was a smart girl, an honour student in her school. The doors were wide open for her but deep inside, she craved for something else._

_One day, she was visited by a daemon; they weren't on the greatest terms at first but soon accepted each other. He was no ordinary daemon; he was a dream eater—daemons who ate nightmares._

_The girl never felt afraid around him, he protected her without a second thought._

_Together, with the daemon's best friend—the nine-tailed fox—and temporarily, his brother, they ran an organisation to attract these nightmares._

_They faced many different types of foes: those who were insane, bombers, daemons and Death himself._

_They hit a bump when the girl's mother died._

_In the end, the girl was taken over by a nightmare and almost died but Death, who was the dream eater's ancestor, saved her soul before she completely disappeared._

_It was there the girl found out why her father had disappeared all those years ago. He had been killed by a nightmare. But the greatest shock was that he was an angel, making Sakura a hybrid explaining why she always saw the good in people._

_Ultimately, Madara Uchiha turned Sakura into a full angel and she was sent back to the realm of the living._

_The dream eater and angel married and had a single child, a hybrid._

_He was a little boy who ate nightmare but had the healing touch of an angel._

_His wings were from the Heavens, but were pure black to show his daemon heritage._

_It may have seemed like the end of the story but it was just the beginning._

* * *

A child laid in bed, the woman pulling the covers over him even further. Smiling fondly at her child, she leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. The little boy smiled at his mother, wrapping his small arms around her neck. The woman returned the gesture before slowly unwrapping the tired child's arms around her.

Placing the child back underneath the covers, the woman slowly stood up from her kneeling position and flicked the light switch off. She was just about to shut the door when a small voice came from the bed.

"Mummy?"

The woman turned, "Yes Ryuu?"

"What was the child's name?"

She smiled a secretive smile, the darkness hiding it from the boy. She put a finger to her lips before saying, with a smile in her voice, "It's a secret." The child had no time to protest as his mother gently shut the door behind her.

The woman stared out of the window in the living room, the glass taking up most of the wall. The view was spacious, that would be the case for anybody if they lived on the seventy-seventh floor of a building.

As she recalled memories of the elevator case, she senses _his _presence behind her. Turning around with a smile, "Welcome back, Sasuke."

The daemon had claw-like wings sprouting from his back and blood red eyes, the traits of his daemon heritage.

"Hn, Sakura."

It was a simple greeting but they made up for it in the passionate kiss they shared.

"I see your telling Ryuu about our story again."

She smiled, "He does enjoy that story so much."

"Hn."

Just as they were about to kiss again, an obnoxious voice interrupted them.

"Hey Little Miss!"

From the shadows, two figures emerged, one blonde and the other looking just like the youngest Uchiha brother.

"Honestly, can't you two do that stuff later? Now where's my cute nephew?" Sakura had to smile at the blonde, how couldn't she? However, her partner had different ideas. In a flash, Sasuke appeared behind Naruto and with a simple touch on the shoulder, the fox daemon was teleported outside the building. Sakura watched with a sweat-drop as the blonde dropped from the great height, all the time swearing at his best friend.

Sakura had no time to see if the blonde was okay for the elder Uchiha stepped forward with an amused expression. "I see Ryuu is progressing every day, he's becoming a splendid Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked and with pride in his voice, he said, "Of course, he's my child after all."

Sakura rolled her eyes while Itachi replicated his brother's smirk. From the corner of her eyes, the rosette saw Naruto stagger back in through the door, carrying a steaming cup of ramen in his hands.

"Foolish Little Brother."

* * *

**There! I did it!**

**The sequel to 'The Dream Eater'!**

**I'm so tired; my eyes want to fall out of their sockets.**

**Watching K-Pop dance battles. There need to be more dancers like Minzy from 2NE1, she is a dance prodigy.**

**Well, signing off now.**

**Ciao!**


	5. Cheater

**Chapter 5!**

**I've been reading the recent chapters of Naruto. WHY ARE THERE NOT ANY SASUSAKU MOMENTS SINCE A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS AGO!**

**Masashi Kishimoto, stop it!**

**And so here it is, the spin-off/sequel to 'Time Is Running Out'. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary:  
Word: Inhuman · Pronunciation: in·hu·man · Part of Speech: Adjective ·** **Definition: Not human in nature or character. An anthology of 9 stories capturing the cryptic love between Sasuke and Sakura.**

**_Thoughts_**

* * *

Inhuman: Chapter 5: Cheater

**Name:  
**Deity

**Pronunciation:  
**De·i·ty

**Origin:  
**Worldwide

**Definition:  
**A god or goddess.

**Powers:  
**Shape shifting · Immortal · Enhanced Strength · Enhanced Speed · Enhanced Sense · Precognition · Flight · Specific Element Control

**Weaknesses:  
**Adultery · Impatience · Pride

Zeus · Ra · Izanagi

* * *

In an unknown country, at an unknown time, two figures stood on a grassy clearing on top of a hill. The blue sky was without a cloud, the breeze blowing ever so gently against the surrounding trees.

Flashes of shadows flickered across the green, reappearing and disappearing within seconds. When the two shadows met, there was always a spark from metal clashing. After hitting against each other for a few minutes, the two figures clashed again before skidding away from each other.

One of them was panting slightly, sweat running down her temple due to the scorching sun beating down on them. However, the perfectly composed male seemed to be unaffected by the temperature. But no matter the circumstances, the rosette stood determined to be the victor. In both of her hands were her diamond blades with titanium hilts; the first gift the god had ever given her. She stood up tall, proud, refusing nothing less than victory.

The time god, master of Nihilum, the unknown, the man who had more names than fingers stood across the clearing, a smirk gracing his face. He seemed to have no visible weapon but it fact; he was manipulating the nature around them. Sakura had to watch each step she took, and the fact that he could teleport didn't help with her predicament.

They had been sparring for a good couple of hours now, neither of them giving up. Despite the uneven odds, Sakura didn't complain. Even if she barely managed to scratch him, it was no mean feat to injure a deity.

The rosette was so occupied in thinking; she almost didn't see the oncoming projectile Sasuke threw at her—a twig...

**_A twig...? Is he insulting me?_**

The dual wielder was going to ignore it when she realised who she was up against. **_This is Sasuke; he will not waste even one second. _**And just as she said that, the small branch grew rapidly until it was the size of a small tree—and it was coming right towards her. Ducking down, the wood covered her line of vision until it was too late. A figure appeared right in front of her and she tried to resist the hands circling her wrists. Sending out a leg for a kick, she was knocked off her feet when the male dodged and knocked her down. She landed on the grass and had no time to react for the deity straddled her, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Sakura was breathless when Sasuke leaned, slyly moving both of her hands over her head at the same time. His lips were millimetres away from hers; just a little closer and they would be kissing. Just as they were about to touch, Sakura closed her eyes and waited.

They were about a breath away from each other when a hand slipped from Sasuke's grip and grabbed onto a blade that had fallen onto the ground. In a flash, the sharp gem was at the man's neck, threatening to draw blood, "Got you!"

Sakura didn't care when Sasuke pulled away with an annoying expression. It might have not been a complete win but she achieved something. Waiting for the god to sigh and stand, she was mildly surprised when the raven-haired man curled a pale hand around the diamond and clenched hard. She had to remind herself he was immortal when blood started to drip from his closed grip. Anger etched onto her face when he started to push the offending weapon away from his skin, the rosette started to push back, refusing to have her victory taken away from her so quickly.

When Sakura realised she was loosing, she pulled out another hand to add more strength, and Sasuke merely smirked. Adding just a bit more power to his hand, the blade moved further and further away from him. The woman tried to raise herself so she could use her upper-body to help but before she could blink, Sasuke flung the knife to the ground, grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her in, crashing his lips to hers.

There was no resistance to _that _action, she enjoyed it in fact. Sakura was just as breathless when she pulled away, a haze over her green eyes. She could make out his trademark smirk and his piercing onyx eyes but everything else was not in focus.

"Cheater," she whispered. Shaking her head, the annoyance returned to her expression. "Stupid deity," the rosette muttered to herself but made sure it was loud enough for him to hear.

He didn't seem bothered at all and merely widened his smirk and said, "Whoever said we immortals play fair?" and pulled her in for another kiss.

Sakura was content with lying in the grass but it wasn't long until her honed senses picked up the sound of laughter approaching. Sighing as the warmth disappeared from her lips, she smiled and accepted his hand. As soon as skin touched skin, the two figures vanished without a trace, with no doubt back to Nihilum.

Just then, a group of children ran into the clearing, tossing a ball amongst them. The breeze ruffled their hair and had they been listening carefully, they would have heard a voice in the wind speaking to the heavens.

**_You're proud of me aren't you.. Naruto?_**

* * *

**HELLO!**

**Finally completed! Yay!**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed the side-story of 'Time Is Running Out'.**

**Five chapters at once! Hooray!**

**Ciao!**


	6. Reincarnation

**Hi!**

**It's been so long since I've written a SasuSaku fanfic. All the previous chapters of this story, I wrote at least six months ago. I hope I'm not too rusty. ;)**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary:  
Word: Inhuman **·**Pronunciation: in·hu·man **·**Definition: Not human in nature or character. An anthology of 9 stories capturing the cryptic love between Sasuke and Sakura.**

* * *

Inhuman: Chapter 6: Reincarnation

**Name:  
**Phoenix

**Pronunciation:  
**Phoe·nix

**Origin:  
**Phoenicia

**Definition:  
**A unique bird that lived for five or six centuries in the Arabian desert, after this time burning itself on a funeral pyre and rising from the ashes with renewed youth to live through another cycle.

**Powers:  
**Pyrokinesis · Reincarnation · Flight · Shrill Call

**Weaknesses:  
**N/A

Vermillion Bird · Suzaku · Φοίνιξ

* * *

I am the void.

The nothingness where everything came from.

The primordial gods came from the vast space called chaos.

I created the first light.

But also the darkness.

So it was only natural that when I created good, an opposing force would have to rise.

It's been eons since I first started this world, beings named humans have taken over the paradise the gods once ruled. Even the deities are disappearing, forgotten as time moved on. Those selfish mortals had long stopped believing in the gods long ago, now relying on science.

It's not long until _he _disappears too.

Who you ask?

Why him, the only one older than I.

I have lived to see the first pharaoh of Egypt, the first emperor of Rome and the first monarch of England but never have I seen someone like him.

The phoenix of life and death.

How is it, you ask, that life and death came before the void?

I do not know. I have no answers for I am chaos.

But if I do know one thing, it is that he is burdened by his life. He lives and is reborn, yet is snatched of all his memories and has to start from scratch. It is a treacherous life, but it must be done; the cycle must be completed.

I watched—in my human guise of pastel hair and emerald orbs—as he sat on that little wooden contraption called a swing. I guess that came from me as well. He did not show any emotions even as young girls giggled and pointed at him from afar, red staining their soft cheeks. I almost feel sad as he stared off into the flawless sky, perhaps wondering why this place seemed so familiar to him. That's because he always came here, no matter what his form was. I think this is the closest I have ever felt to sadness.

The little boy with midnight hair hears the voice of his mother calling and obeys immediately.

He does not smile.

I could only watch as he crossed the road without looking, his mother screaming as a truck approached, the driver doing his best to stop the vehicle.

No one noticed the extra guest attending the funeral, they were all mourning for the loss of such a wonderful little boy.

If only they knew he would come back eventually.

* * *

The next time I saw him; he was an adolescent—maybe fifteen or sixteen.

His hair had lengthened and he was a little taller; but other than that, nothing much had changed. However, nothing could outshine his true form, his wings stretching across the sky with no restraint. But even that time had passed; he could no longer soar, just as he could remember me no more.

He was walking to school with a blonde kid. I smiled sadly, so even the nine-tailed daemon had forgotten everything. It wouldn't be long until everything returned to nothing.

His raven hair was spiked up, his face beautiful as ever making the girls he passed stop and stare. It wasn't a surprise to me when he ignored them, he always did.

A frown marred his face; I knew what he was thinking. He's wondering, why is this place so familiar?

Something ran down my face, it felt like liquid but I don't know.

The boy suddenly turned around, almost like he knew what this strange liquid was but I couldn't be seen. His friend asked what was wrong; he brushed it aside but glanced back when the fox wasn't looking.

He did not smile.

He knew, so he had to leave again.

The next day, the people of his town were shocked to hear that an experiment had gone wrong in the school he attended. Many had died but I could only see him perishing in the flames only to be revived to start anew.

A beautiful but eternal cycle.

* * *

I could no longer call him a boy when I met him again.

He walked proudly onto the stage, accepting the paper from a man's hand, shaking it afterwards. His family were there, they were always the same. The beautiful and kind mother, the stern and strict father and the selfless brother. It was the one the boy looked up to who hurt him the most in the end.

What an excruciating cycle.

It was deafening as the whole stadium cheered and clapped as he walked off the stage. They were all too busy celebrating to notice that happiness was deprived from his face even as his father laid a hand of his shoulder while his mother fussed about him. Not even as his brother congratulated him with his sincere smile.

So no one noticed a lone girl sitting on a chair, looking at the man with sad eyes. Her pink hair was covered by the grey hoodie she wore, the same colour as mist. I continued staring at him, almost shocked when his head snapped to me. I was gone by then.

His family asked what was wrong just like his blonde friend from before. But the fox was gone now, never to come back.

He gave the same reply but couldn't help looking at the empty space for a few more seconds.

He did not smile.

I knew he realised something.

Not again.

It shook the whole country as the news reported of a mutilated body found the next day. He had gone to a party to celebrate his achievement; no one had noticed him leaving by himself. They never saw him again—well, not alive.

When they had all gone, I appeared next to his grave. Wishing I could leave something, I reminded myself that was impossible. How could I leave something when I was nothing?

So I faded into the night.

Something was wrong, I just knew it.

The way he disappeared was becoming more and more violent each time. He was supposed to die honourably just like his past life had done as a warrior but things were changing. Even I as chaos couldn't stop what was beyond my jurisdiction.

Something was going to happen soon, and I didn't want it to.

* * *

I laid my eyes on him for the last time, as he becomes someone of the law to impress his father.

It's not enough, anyone can see that. His elder brother is still the prodigy, the favoured one.

I watch as he ignored orders; not so his father will acknowledge him, but to fight for justice.

The strange liquid runs down my face and I feel myself dissolving into the emptiness I had created.

Soon, I would be no more and he would cease to exist.

This was perhaps his most painful reincarnation for it was his last.

How do I know that?

I know that because as he sacrificed himself, as vanquished with the flames, he did not smile.

I could not help myself, I stared right into his eyes as the fire took him away—and he stared right back.

He could see me and I could see him.

He cried.

* * *

**...**

**What's wrong with me?**

**That was probably the saddest fanfic I have ever written.**

**I've written a SasuSaku fanfic without even writing Sasuke's name!**

**It's in Sakura's perspective; she is chaos the void that came from Greek mythology. Search it up if you're interested. :D**

**Like I said, I only used the computer to check all the spellings and grammar so if you see any mistakes, please tell me.**

**Don't forget to review because reviews make me super happy!**

**Ciao!**


	7. Flowers

**What's up guys!**

**I've just had dinner; my stomach is about to burst! No school on Friday, three day weekend for me! YAY!**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary:  
Word: Inhuman **·**Pronunciation: in·hu·man **·**Definition: Not human in nature or character. An anthology of 9 stories capturing the cryptic love between Sasuke and Sakura.**

* * *

Inhuman: Chapter 6: Flowers

**Name:  
**Devil

**Pronunciation:  
**Dev·il

**Origin:  
**Worldwide

**Definition:  
**The chief evil spirit; Satan.

**Powers:  
**Immortal · Pure Evil · Time-Traveller · Possession · Temptation · Shape shifting · Flight

**Weaknesses:  
**God · Not Self-Existent · Not Omniscient · Not Omnipotent · Not Omnipresent · Not Sovereign

Satan · Leviathan · Prince of Darkness

* * *

He watches, he waits, he stalks, he spies, he haunts, he listens, and he commands, he knows, he rules, he lives.

The ruler of darkness has been alive for millenniums, waiting for her to be reborn. She had fallen during the war between daemons and angels. But God loved his creation so much, no matter which side she was on, he couldn't destroy her. Instead, she had been reborn into another body.

The Devil's consort no longer had feline-like crimson eyes, had lost her sickly pale skin and midnight wings. The one thing she had kept was the beautiful pastel hair that had been with her even when she lived in the Garden of Eden.

She now had green eyes, green as new grass thriving after a harsh winter spell. Her complexion was still pale but warmer, no longer moulded by the dark, cold underworld. The fire inside her lived but was a small, flickering flame, waiting to burst into a roaring storm. She was kept as an immortal but her memories were locked, never to be revealed, the punishment for betraying her creator.

He watched as she walked past the cherry blossom tree as she did everyday. Her so-called friends walked behind her, quietly gossiping, calling her a freak of nature. She took no notice of them, after all they walked behind her and they always would. The rosette knew better than to let something so trivial get to her. Why should she?

They were nothing compared to her, their wounds didn't heal within seconds like hers; they couldn't sense presences like she does and they certainly didn't have the sight that she possessed. Her fascination for the dark had always driven anyone away from her, scared of her obsession.

It was time, he knew it. Her _friends _were long gone by then, silently rushing off but not before giving her one last glare. She watched as he stepped out of the shadows, unfazed by his sudden appearance. He approached her; not saying anything but only smirked.

She was the first to break the silence, "I know you don't I?"

The devil's smirk only widened.

"You still remember me after all this time even though your name has changed. Sakura, is it now?"

Sakura nodded but before she could say anymore, a buzzing in her pocket stopped her. She glanced at the man once before reaching for her phone. She checked the screen and sighed, "It's my mum, I have to go. Perhaps next time..."

The rosette waved him farewell before running, looking at him through her peripheral vision. The dark sovereign watched as disappeared around the corner of the building, never taking his eyes off her.

"Sakura, huh...?"

* * *

"Why the hell are they so annoying?"

Sakura was lying face-flat on her bed, her face in her pillow. She was tired; her parents had berated her the whole evening. She was never good enough in their eyes; either her grades were always too low or she never spent enough time studying.

But she was finally in her pyjamas; it was now her time to relax. Her thoughts went back to the stranger she met earlier. She had no idea who he but she had the feeling of deja vu when she met him. He made her feel like she could do better, like there were wings waiting to rip out of her back so she could soar. But he could be a psychopath for all she knew, she inwardly smacked herself for being so gullible. Sighing, Sakura turned her head to see her small garden on the windowsill. She had to keep it a secret from her parents; they would have it destroyed if they were seen it.

All she wanted was to break free, but invisible chains held her back.

She groaned into her pillow, "Does God have something against me or what?"

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard a dark chuckle echo around her room. Sakura shot up but saw no one. All her lights were on but the only person in the room was her. The rosette was far too tired to stay up worrying about something that wasn't even there.

As soon as she switched the lights off, her eyes started to close against her will. Within a couple of minutes, she was in a dreamless slumber, not even an earthquake could wake her. So it wasn't a surprise that she didn't notice a figure materialise from the shadows in her room.

The dark-haired man walked to the foot of her bed, staring at the female on the bed, her bubble-gum hair splayed all around her. The Devil, Lucifer, Satan, Beelzebub, the epitome of darkness walked closer, his blood red eyes never straying from his target. He was now standing by her head, his pale fingers reached out to twirl a strand of pink hair around his fingers. Sakura breathed heavily, almost, as she knew he was close by.

Another chuckled reverberated around the room.

"Sakura, huh? Still can't let go of your obsession with the flora can you, former wife of Adam? Biggest mistake of his life if you ask me, isn't that right ... my Lilith?"

* * *

**Hope you like this little fanfic!**

**I know it's very short but it's exactly 1000 words! Haha! If you liked it, review and favourite it! :D**

**I know I said I would do a confection anthology but I've dropped that idea and changed in to different countries. That will be up soon after this anthology is completed. Remember I'm only using the computer's spellcheck and proofreader so if you spot any mistakes, please tells me.**


	8. Achluophobia

**What's up?**

**Watching Johnny English Reborn while writing this. :D**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary:  
Word: Inhuman **·**Pronunciation: in·hu·man **·**Definition: Not human in nature or character. An anthology of 9 stories capturing the cryptic love between Sasuke and Sakura.**

* * *

Inhuman: Chapter 8: Achluophobia

**Name:  
**Dryad

**Pronunciation:  
**Dry·ad

**Origin:  
**Greek

**Definition:  
**A nymph inhabiting a forest or a tree.

**Powers:  
**Healer · Long-lived · Agrokinesis · Anthokinesis · Geokinesis

**Weaknesses:  
**Weak · Low Defences · Tied to Their Homes · Fire

Echo · Syrinx · Thetis

* * *

This story takes place long before mortals ruled the world.

Ages ago when Gaia still lived within the earth.

When the gods were worshipped and prayed for.

The powerful deities had given names such as Zeus but in this story, they had different names, given to them by the void called Chaos.

An unlikely story between a god of darkness and a spring dryad was forgotten within time. The tale of two lovers whose love stayed genuine even as they vanished in the oncoming millenniums.

It started with the birthday of the god's friend, Naruto, a god of light. He was the complete opposite from the dark ruler but if they had one thing in common, it was their ability to attract the female species, no matter what race they were. It was an extraordinary achievement for the dark lord to rise from his home in the underworld, but if anyone could do it, it was Naruto.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance; he really did hate the light. He never did like the brightness, and sometimes wondered why he had a friend like Naruto. "Why did I even come up here?" he muttered to himself. "Next time that idiot can celebrate his birthday without me, what's another hundred years?"

It was barely audible, but the god's sharp ears heard a slight giggle. It was soft and melodic, deficiently a female. But it was no deity, he would have known instantly if it were. His onyx eyes narrowed at the willow tree in the garden, he could feel a faint spark of energy coming from the trunk.

"Come out," he ordered without hesitation. If this were some joke, they would pay dearly for it. Nothing happened, as he was about to send a weak jolt of power into the tree, he saw the trunk moving and something coming out from it. The wood shaped into a petite figure and soon, features started to appear. Sasuke watched as pink framed the pale face, innocent emeralds took place as eyes as the female stepped out of the tree, wearing a white dress.

A dryad.

The first thing that the god noticed was the fear in the girl's eyes. He resisted the urge to roll his, how typical for lower being to be afraid of him, especially a creature that thrived in the light. "I-I'm sorry," were the first words that came out of her small mouth, "I didn't mean to look on, I didn't know you were here." Her voice was like an angel's symphony, heavenly and enchanting.

Sasuke's face was void as he asked for her name. The dryad seemed somewhat surprised that such a high-ranking deity would ask for her name. "Sakura," she said with proudness in her tone. The corner of Sasuke's lips turned up, her name was as beautiful as her.

"Sasuke," he replied.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," he repeated, trying to stop his smug smile from growing. He saw the recognition in her eyes; the Uchihas were a line of deities who drew their power from the darkness.

"Oh, my name is Sakura Haruno. My mother is the healer Tsunade." Sasuke raised a brow; he didn't know the goddess of life had a dryad daughter. "She took me in," the rosette explained, clarifying his suspicions.

"Then you are a healer?"

Sakura blushed as she replied, "My mother taught me a few things but I am nowhere near her level." Sakura was about to continue when something caught her eye. A scar on the god's face, a souvenir he had gotten from a recent scar with Naruto. It would heal like all his wounds did but it would take some time. The idiot had used a pretty powerful attack that time. Sasuke was almost taken by surprise when the forest spirit stepped forwards and placed a warm hand on his face, covering his wound. He was about to step back when her hand started to grow green and a soothing feeling came over him. Onyx orbs watched as she stepped forwards shyly, taking her hand away—his injury was gone.

The rosette jumped when the deity snatched her hand before she could completely retract hit. She looked with bewildered eyes as he pulled her towards him and her face burned red when he leaned in. Sasuke smirked, his lips inches from hers. Sakura was about to close her eyes and lean in when—

"SAKURA?"

Two pairs of eyes shot open and looked towards the source of the noise. They both recognised the voice immediately. "It's my mother," whispered the dryad, her brows furrowed with worry. "I have to go..."

Even as she pulled away, the rosette looked back at the god. She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it, resorting to a gentle smile before running off into a field of flowers were her friends and mother was waiting for her. They didn't see Sasuke standing in the shadow of the willow tree, his eyes never straying from the pink-haired spirit.

Sasuke smirked, he would see her again. He would make sure of it.

* * *

**Done!**

**This anthology was originally 20 stories but I cut a lot out because I didn't like them. If you guys have any good SasuSaku fanfics that are completed, please PM me. I feel like I'm loosing the feeling for SasuSaku and I don't want that to happen!**

**So, PM me!**

**Also, if you enjoyed this fanfic, favourite and review!**

**Bye!**


	9. Selfish

**Good day my fellow writers!**

**I'm re-watching all my childhood shows such as 'Totally Spies'. I'm so glad season 6 is coming out soon. I'm also watching 'Xiaolin Chronicles', it's not as good as its prequel but it's decent. Moving away from child-friendly shows, 'American Horror Story: Coven' is coming out soon. Evan Peters and Taissa Farmiga are rumoured to be onscreen love interests! YAY!**

**Anyway, I present to you the ninth chapter of 'Inhuman'. :3**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary:  
Word: Inhuman **·**Pronunciation: in·hu·man **·**Definition: Not human in nature or character. An anthology of 9 stories capturing the cryptic love between Sasuke and Sakura.**

**_Thoughts_**

* * *

Inhuman: Chapter 9: Selfish

**Name:  
**Jörmungandr

**Pronunciation:  
**Jör·mun·gandr

**Origin:  
**Norse

**Definition:  
**The world serpent that dwells as the bottom of the sea, and encircles the entire world.

**Powers:  
**Invulnerability · Immortal

**Weaknesses:  
**Hunger · Thirst · Lack of Sleep

Midgard Serpent · Jormungand · World Serpent

* * *

**_It first started when I was seven and I don't regret a single moment since._**

It was a sunny day when Sakura boarded a wooden rowing boat with her parents. Her family came from a poor background; they relied on exporting fish they caught for a source of income. However, that was coming to an end soon, a factory had recently moved in and all their excess and waste was being dumped into the ocean.

She prayed to God every night but to no avail. She asked her parents why her plea hadn't been heard, they just patted her hair, whispering into her ear that, "It's going to be okay."

Everyone was fishing out what they could before the ocean was completely trashed. Peering over the side and into the murky water, little Sakura gasped when she saw a baby fish struggling in the muck. Making sure her parents weren't watching, the rosette scooped the small animal into a bucket of clean water on the boat. She would make sure to release the poor thing once they got back onto shore.

Sakura was so occupied with sneaking the fish into the bucket; she didn't see the water rising till it formed a humongous wave—that was coming straight towards them. A huge shadow covered the boat, Sakura's parents whirled around and gasped and the oncoming influx. She could vaguely hear her parents screaming her name and reaching out for her but it was too late. The boat tipped over and Sakura was in the water, her vision obscured by the murky sludge.

There was no one else in sight; Sakura started panicking, as she wasn't the best swimmer and all the thick mud made it difficult for her to keep her head above water level. Sakura's petite body was quickly loosing energy, her short legs no longer able to kick to keep herself stable.

**_I'm sorry mummy, daddy._**

As Sakura went under, her vision started to blacken. There must have been some sort of chemical in the slop because she saw crimson serpent eyes just before she saw dropped into the darkness.

**_Help..._**

_"Your wish is my command."_

* * *

When Sakura opened her eyes, she found herself in a bed of black silk. Being a curious seven years old, she picked up the material and ran her fingers, awed at how smooth it was. Her family could never afford such luxuries; this was her first time seeing such riches. She jumped when she heard a deep chuckle when she rubbed the sheet against her cheek.

Sitting in the corner of the room was the most beautiful man Sakura had ever seen. His robes accented his wealth if the room hadn't done so before. When she realised the trouble she was in, the young girl scrambled to the edge of the bed, almost falling off. It was then the rosette saw the _ocean _brimming with life, and it was right next to her. The room seemed to be surrounded by a bubble, keeping the water from flooding the place.

"W-Who are you?" was the only thing she could say, her immature mind not knowing what to do. However, even she knew this man was only bad news.

"My official name is Jörmungandr but you can call me Sasuke," replied the stranger, looking at the child with interest, a smirk graced his pale face.

"Jormungand?" Sakura asked, not noticing Sasuke chuckling at the mispronunciation of his name. "You mean the world serpent?" Sakura's brows furrowed, she remembered her mother telling her an old folks tale about a giant snake that enwrapped the world. If it were to ever let go of its tale, the world would disappear.

"You may call me that," answered the man, standing up from his chair. Sakura flinched when the stranger neared her, making sure she didn't make eye contact.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Sakura gasped when she felt a hand on her head, patting her just like her parents did. It felt strangely comforting Sakura grudgingly admitted—inwardly.

"I heard your prayer and not to mention you saved one of my subordinates." His answer surprised her. Perhaps she was still unconscious and hallucinating or maybe she had died but before Sakura could ask, the man spoke again, "Your fantasy will become reality." The rosette cocked her head to the side, what was this man saying?

**_Any wish? Does this mean...?_**

Just at that moment, the door slammed open and a figure walked in covered in a black cloak. "God Thor is wishing for your presence," the hooded man briefly said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You mean he wants to fight me." Sakura swore she heard a low chuckle come from the newcomer.

"You may leave now Kakashi," muttered Sasuke and sighed after the door closed behind them, "Stupid blonde idiot." Sakura noticed the amusement in the snake's onyx eyes; apparently he didn't hate Thor as much said he did. Standing up from the bed, Jormungand placed a finger onto the girl's forehead, staring straight into her emerald eyes. Sakura felt herself getting sleepy and was soon no longer to keep her eyes open. Her vision started to blacken once again, seeing blood red orbs for the last time before she went into a dreamless slumber.

Before she completely loss consciousness, Sakura struggled to say the words on the tip of her tongue.

"Thank you..."

Sasuke smirked as the little rosette figure started to fade until she was no longer visible. As he walked through the doors, he spied Kakashi leaning on the wall with a smirk on his hidden face. Ignoring him, the man continued walking down the hall until he reached his target.

"Becoming a bit of a paedophile aren't we, Sasuke?"

The blonde had to dodge the fist coming towards his head. "Come on Sasuke, take a joke will you?"

"Hn, idiot."

* * *

"Sakura..."

"Sakura?"

"Are you okay?"

"My God, she's not moving."

Sakura shot up, water spurting out of her mouth as she coughed out her little lungs. Her hazy vision starting to come into focus, the rosette saw two figures hovering over her with worried looks on their faces. With a hand helping her sit up, Sakura rubbed her eyes, trying to erase the stinging feeling in her temple.

"Mama... Papa..."

"My baby," gasped her mother, hugging her daughter. "Oh, Sakura, I thought you were gone." Sakura looked around, she was in her home on the small mattress she shared with her family, "You were out for two days and missed the flooding of the factory."

Sakura's eyes widened, "F-Flooding?"

"Yes, it destroyed the place. What's scary is that some people were killed." A shiver ran down the rosette's spine, she knew exactly what the cause of the _natural _disaster was.

"But your okay and that's what matters. Just rest for today and we'll get Granny Chiyo to look after you when we go fishing." Sakura wanted to protest, but she said nothing to keep her parents happy. She lay back onto the mattress, closing her eyes.

**_I'm so tired._**

* * *

Sakura was bored.

Her parents had left some hours ago and she was stuck with Granny Chiyo. It wasn't that the old lady was mean to her—quite the opposite—but there was nothing to do. So she had sneaked out when the old lady had taken her afternoon nap.

She had taken the advantage to run down to the beach, she didn't know why but something had pulled her in. The rosette knew there was the danger of her parents spotting her but she was prepared to take the chance.

The beach was empty apart from a single figure; Sakura ran down eagerly but was disappointed when she saw blonde hair and bronze skin. She halted in her steps, remembering the stranger visiting Sasuke's palace not so long ago. The rosette turned around and got the shock of her life when the man appeared in front of her.

"Aren't you the child who Sasuke likes so much?"

Sakura stared into the man's cerulean eyes, shining as brightly as the sparkles on the sea surface. She couldn't say anything but shifted uncomfortably when the god raised a hand to stroke her cheek.

"Back off, Naruto."

Both heads whipped towards the ocean Sasuke had silently raised, an unimpressed look on his face. Naruto grinned, and lightly stepped away from the young girl, his hands raised as if he was surrendering. "Cool down, Sasuke. I meant no harm."

Jormugand glared, his eyes flashing red for a brief second before they returned to onyx. Naruto got the cue, "Okay, I'm going now." He gave one last cheeky grin to Sakura before he disappeared with the wind.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura didn't seem to hear him until he actually placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, startled at the sudden contact.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine."

"Naruto's an idiot but he doesn't mean any harm," explained the Sasuke, bending down and giving her a gentle kiss of her forehead. Sakura blushed, all her life she had been teased about her massive forehead; no here was someone who didn't seem to mind.

"If I fall in love with you, I will let go of my tail and the world will end," he muttered into her ear. Sakura's eyes widened, she didn't want that to happen, not to her family and friends. But something in her, a sly voice said that she really didn't care as long as she stayed with this man. She may be a child right now but she would grow up into a beautiful woman, a decade would be nothing to the infamous snake.

"I don't care," she whispered childishly, but in her mind, that was forgiven, she was a child anyway.

Sasuke looked at her with sad eyes, "You'll never be able to come back, you won't see anyone you love anymore." Sakura didn't say anything but stared into his endless eyes, it was almost like staring into an abyss—and she was about to jump right in.

**_I'm sorry mummy..._**

**_I'm sorry daddy..._**

**_But Sasuke cares for me so much..._**

**_I'm sorry for being so selfish, I love you..._**

The world crumbled around them, everything returning to a non-existent state. Sakura could feel the tears run down her face as everything she knew disappeared into the abyss. The only thing that stayed was her was Jormugand, the world snake who gently placed another kiss on her forehead as in a gesture of comfort.

**_Goodbye..._**

* * *

**Done!**

**I apologise if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes. It's because I'm publishing these chapters without a beta, she's a bit busy right now. But I'll replace them with the edited versions once she gets to them.**

**So this is the last chapter and I'm so that I'm happy about that. I think I'm loosing the SasuSaku feeling. :( I don't know why but I hope it's temporary. **

**Review if you like this chapter.**

**Bye!**


End file.
